What runs deeper than blood or Gene hunt
by jazzbj35
Summary: my first fanfic all about our fave ashes to ashes. really Galex fluff


What runs deeper than blood

Opening scene 

Adam the ant's is playing,: goodie to shoes

The Quattro squeeches into view with DCI gene hunt , and DI Alex Drake in the front seats as normal and DS Ray carling and DC Chris Skelton in the back along with newly instated WDC Shaz granger.

The car heads around the corner skidding around the corner and then straightening into the next street. Genes speeding fast through the busy streets of London any pedestrians and vehicles moving quickly out of the way as the siren and blue lights flash around on top of the Quattro, and suddenly as quick the Quattro grounds to a holt as it arrives at the desired destination. The plods had already cornered off the road but the Quattro had merely wiped thought the police red tape as it screeched to a stand still. (as the car door opens the music stops)

Gene hunt and Alex are the first out of the Quattro and onto the crime scene as Chris , Ray and Shaz clamber out of car. Shaz quips in as gene and Alex head towards the front of the post office where the blag had been reported. " man mid 30's was seen leaving the scene about and an hour ago, the witness was hit but the man as he got into a ford escort blue but there's no registration as yet though Guv" she said as she pointed up the street.

Right ray well you go up the street and talk to our witness while Alex and me take a look inside" oh Guv wait Shaz said as gene opened the door to the post office. On the other side of the door was lay a body of a young woman lying in a pool of blood. Bloody Nora" genes says allowed .

Intro music for ashes to ashes to ashes plays

My names Alex drake I've just been shot … etc

So gene says shutting the door to the Quattro with a little force and Alex has stepped out as well. We have one woman late 20's in a pool of blood, one witness who can't tell us anymore on the vehicle or the description of the man who punched him, one post office down in taking by about 2 grand.

So now can I ask gene why exactly are we at luigi's . I thought we where heading back to the station. Alex asked as she follows gene down the steps of the Italian restaurant they had become so fond of.

Well the thing is Drake he says entering luigi's followed swiftly behind by Alex. Where to her surprise she saw one candle lit table In the centre of the restaurant upon which lay a bunch of quite expensive flowers and a big bottle of 'bolly' . As Alex looked around the restaurant she saw luigi step out from the behind the bar Signora 'happy a' birthday ' he said also motioning toward the rather large banner that hang above the bar in big letters happy birthday Alex was written across it.

'The others will be along later bolly but well I .. Alex turned back to face gene her face a picture of shock and happiness. "well I'd planned this before the blag and , well it's your birthday so I thought I'd better treat you ah bolly" gene said this not really focusing on Alex but he looked almost past her and at luigi.

Gene you did all this for me, well it is your birthday bols and I can be.. But before gene can say anymore Alex has already launched her arms around gene's neck. Gene not knowing exactly what to do, "Well you know bols maybe we should sit down" he says motioning behind her. Oh yeah of course Alex says as she steps back with a smile still piled to the corners of her mouth. As they go to sit Alex is surprised even more as gene offers out her seat in a rather gentlemanly fashion. And then pores a drop of bolly out into the two glasses, Alex just can't believe all of it As Alex sits there watching gene she just can't take the smile off her face, and gene seams to be quite happy in himself too.

"so" Alex says after a little while of just sitting there admiring gene and all he's done for her. Was this what you and shaz have been up to then gene". Well gene says the plan was to have a party here later with all the rest of cid but I just kind of wanted to take you out before and all. But mainly me and shaz have been trying to get all the paper work sorted bout the prices case trying to get it to stick to Layton. As soon as Gene had said it Alex's face fell only a little but all the same it feel, remembering that day and how the prices. Her parents had died and how she had failed to prevent the evil bowie clown (her father) form going through with it again.

But then as she was reminded of that dreadful day, she couldn't help but be reminded of her very own knight in shining armour, the Manc lion that that was there for her in her hour of need as he ways was had been there. Been there to take her hand and was the most real thing to her at that moment in time. It was then that Alex snapped back to the present to be comforted by that very same man sat before her very eyes. Just the thought he could be real comforted her. And now looking into his piercing blue eyes almost as if looking into the very heart of the manc lion , and seeing that slight smile on his face made her hope more that anything that she wasn't wrong that he was real and there for her as she wished one day she would repay him in the same way.

**(Well i know this is proberly really naf but just wanted to see what you all think, have to say my story is probley best describe as GALEX fluff) **


End file.
